Odey to Love a Parallel romance to Eden in a Box
by CSI Clue
Summary: Tony Stark, Matchmaker. Jim Rhodes is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

His first thought at seeing her was _damnnnnn_.

Not that thinking was high on his agenda for a moment there; not while the warm flash of lust surged through him only to be promptly erased by common sense.

After all, this woman was an associate of Tony's, and this was a business meeting, so Jim Rhodes smiled and tried to keep his mind on the business at hand, trying to look intelligent. Fortunately Tony did most of the talking--as usual--and that made it easy to enjoy a few sidelong glances.

Jodie, her name was. Jodie Zody of all things. Jim wondered if she ever got annoyed with that, and why her parents had stuck her with the rhyme scheme for life. He also wondered if her breasts were natural or augmented, because _ohhhhbaby_, they were spectacular, even in profile.

Jim also knew that Tony was watching his every move and smirking about it, so he put on his good Air Force Colonel face and kept his attention on the discussion. Easier said than done, but he managed, and at the conclusion, he offered to take Miss Zody and her father on a tour of some of the planes on the base. The way both of them jumped at the offer was gratifying to say the least.

He took Miss Zody's business card and tucked it away, then helped to push her father's wheelchair out to the front of the building, and chatted to him while his daughter brought the van from the parking lot.

When Jim returned to Tony's office, Pepper was gone, and he could tell he was in for it.

"So, going to need a snorkel, Platypus?" Tony commented. "I'm guessing you'll need one if you're going diving in *that* cleavage."

"Tony--" Jim knew he should be used to Stark's ability to tease, but he still rose to the bait every damned time. "Man, that was crude even for *you.*"

"Hey, hey, I'm not the one with the bust lust here. And before you try and deny it, remember who you're attempting to lie to."

"Fine. She's definitely . . . endowed. And yeah, she's a looker; I'll give you that. But--" Jim sighed, "She's too young for me, Tony. I don't rob cradles."

It was unfortunately true; Jodie Zody couldn't be much more than twenty-five at the most, and he'd sworn off dating anyone a decade younger than himself. Women that age were still too caught up in their own lives to know what they wanted in a relationship.

He'd learned that the hard way.

Tony didn't look convinced. "She may be young, but she's running the show with the company—or weren't you listening?"

"I was listening," Jim protested. And he had been. Mostly.

"Yeah, with your *eyes.* Trust me, pal, she's the one with the art degree and the portfolios to back it up. On that tour? Miss double D Zody's going to be asking you questions thick and fast, so you'd better be able to keep up."

"Don't call her that," He protested automatically. Bad enough that the name fit; having Tony say was worse. Jim scowled because now it was hard *not* to think of her chest again. "And anyway, the tour won't be for at least a week. I'm sure she'll have forgotten all about the offer."

"Don't think so," Tony shot back with a knowing smile. "And anyway, both of you are invited to the holiday party out at the children's hospital in two days. With luck she'll wear something slinky just for you, Platypus."

Jim wasn't sure *what* to say to that, because the imagery was damned tempting. He settled for a small smirk. "Right. Because she's all about the flyboys."

"Given the number of toy planes Zody & Sons puts out--" Tony replied, his tone serious for a moment, "I'm counting on it."

*** *** ***

The next time Jim saw Jodie Zody was at the party. He arrived a little late, delayed by traffic through downtown, so his mood was slightly sour. The party itself is in one of the large meeting rooms connected to the hospital, and the décor is holiday festive. Jim made it a point to dress in civvies; button down shirt, sweater and slacks, and seeing the crowd he was glad he did.

There was holiday music, an impressive buffet, dining tables on one side and a dance floor on the other. One wall was glass, overlooking the ocean, and out in the far corner on the long balcony was Miss Zody, talking, apparently, to a tree.

This bore investigating, and Jim made his way out towards her, curious despite himself. He stepped out and caught the drift of her conversation with the light-festooned Ficus. " . . . and after *that,* I decided it's just not worth investing in plastics unless it's for moldings and accessories. Die cast is more expensive, but in the long run, holds up better."

She looked over her shoulder, saw him, and blushed. "Oh! Um, Colonel Rhodes . . ."

"Call me Jim. I'm just waiting to see what the tree has to day—please, don't let me interrupt."

Jodie gave a little sigh, and her hands twisted around themselves. Jim noticed she was in a pink sweater and matching skirt, and although the neckline was higher than he'd like, the fit of the angora sent tingles of interest through him.

"Sorry, it's dumb, I know, I know. I just . . . I'm not comfortable with strangers, so I came out here and thought if practiced my conversation that I wouldn't feel so nervous if people came up to me." Jodie murmured, and brushed one of her long curls out of her eyes. She had blonde hair in corkscrew curls, and Jim knew that if he were to pull one curl down and let it go, the thing would bounce up again.

He smiled at her. "It's not dumb. It shows a lot of foresight to plan in advance for something you're not comfortable with. In my line of work, that kind of initiative could save your life."

"Really? Making conversation is *that* important in the Air Force?" she asked with a slightly astonished face. For a moment Jim was taken in by her naiveté, but then she grinned and he knew that Jodie had just pulled his leg.

He grinned back. "Utterly. I've been working on my Small Talk Ranger's ribbon for some time now. If I didn't have a black belt in Elevator Chat, I could have died, trapped in a Macy's for three hours. With nuns."

"Wowww," Jodie smirked, "So you're not just a pretty face, huh?"

"Nope," he agreed, vastly amused by her willingness to play along. "Anyway, what was all that about die cast?"

As he found them something to drink, Jodie proceeded to tell him more about the process of forcing molten steel into molded casings than he ever needed to know. But she was so damned animated about it, and clearly comfortable talking to him that Jim just nodded and asked a question here and there.

When she finally realized she was dominating the conversation, she gave a cute little squeak, " . . . Annnnd I'm don't need to say anymore," and took a quick gulp of her wine. Jim flashed a grin at her, but the sudden twinkle of a ring on her left hand made him stop suddenly.

Jodie caught his glance and shook her head. "No. We broke up six months ago, and he wouldn't take the ring back, but since I didn't want anyone hitting on me here, I wore it as sort of . . . camouflage."

"Oh," The surge of relief in him was pretty strong, but Jim ignored the implications. "I guess that's smart."

"I'm thinking of selling it and donating the money to a worthy cause," Jodie sighed. "Maybe *then* Dennis will get the hint."

"Sometimes that's what it takes," Jim told her, adding, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Jodie shook her head again. "Believe me, this is better for both of us in the long run."

Someone came up to them, and they both looked over; Tony Stark stood there, smiling. "Hey, you two should be dancing before all the good music is used up. Have Jim give you a whirl," he told Jodie. "The man's genuine *insanity* on the dance floor."

"Tony," Jim protested automatically. It was hard enough to be taken seriously whenever Tony got in the first word, usually because it was outrageous, unpredictable and more often than not, untrue. In this case, especially, but Jodie's face lit up.

"I'd love to dance," she told him softly, and that changed everything.

Jim shot a glance at Tony, who managed to look gleeful *and* innocent, an expression Jim was all too familiar with. As he took Jody's hand and passed by, he could swear he heard the head of Stark Industries murmur under his breath, "My work here is done."

Fortunately it was a slow number, and Jim felt more comfortable with that. Not that he was a bad dancer, but his days of gyrating were limited, and a nice gentle foxtrot was more conducive to conversation. He laid a hand on Jodie's waist and took her hand, smiling as they both gently began to move in time to the light strains of 'I'll be Home for Christmas.'

"I'm so glad it's you," Jodie murmured. Surprised, Jim looked at her. She was about three inches shorter than he was; not petite, but a lovely size. His questioning look made her shrug and grin. "At least I *know* you. It makes it nicer when you know who you're dancing with."

"You have a point," he agreed, and smiled. Her reaction to this was to blush; Jim Rhodes was surprised that she did, and his ego fluttered a bit. They danced on for the rest of the song, getting to know each other's moves, and by the time the band swung into 'Winter Wonderland,' Jodie had relaxed enough to ask Jim, shyly, about his career.

He told her the highlights, downplaying the struggles and low points, but her gaze was sharp enough to pick up what he was leaving out, and the soft squeeze of her hand reassured him. A tap on his shoulder startled Jim; he looked over to see Tony there, smiling. "Cutting in."

Watching Jodie and Tony sail across the dance floor was irritating, but Jim argued with himself that it was only force of habit for Tony, and they'd both be back after the song was over. He found an empty table and watched them. Her, mostly, because Jodie in motion was very, very nice. Jim let himself take in her figure and his pulse jumped a bit at the evaluation, reminding him that it had been a long damned time since he'd gotten interested in a woman.

For a brief moment he let himself fantasize, picturing sweet Miss Zody naked and breathless against his sheets, and the imagery sent his already accelerated pulse into a thudding beat. With deliberation, Jim bit the inside of his cheek and turned his thoughts to the pain, making it put his focus back on the here and now. He'd learned the trick on the job, to help fight panic, and using it for this was . . . interesting.

He needed to get laid. Soon. And *not* have it be a young blonde who talked to trees and hung on his every word, because that would be too, too dangerous.

*** *** ***

The tour took place on a Tuesday morning, sunny bright. The public relations office had given Jim the day to conduct the Zodys on their tour, and had even given him an airman to do the driving. It turned out that Odie Zody, or Ode, as he insisted on being called, had served in the Navy briefly in his younger days and came home from Vietnam to join his father in the family business of toymaking.

"I was the 'Sons' of the company, and it's too much work to change it to 'Daughter' at this point, although Jodie is the one running the thing," Ode admitted cheerfully. "Knows it inside and out growing up with it."

"Is that a fact?" Jim murmured with interest. They were already at the C5 out on the tarmac, and the airman was helping to set up the older Zody's wheelchair.

"Yep. I still get in what woodworking I can, but now it's just a matter of parts and painting. We're small and want to stay that way; Stark says that's fine with him."

"Well if Tony says so, he's on the level," Jim agreed in a slightly distracted tone. Jodie was in a baby blue v-neck sweater and jeans that clung to every curve; even the young airman was checking her out in surreptitious sidelong glances. She seemed oblivious of her own charm, Jim thought, and that merely added to it.

"That is one *big* transport," she sighed, looking up at the plane and grinning. Jim nodded and fell into step beside her, his orientation well-rehearsed. They rolled Ode up the ramp in the back, marveled at the spacious interior ("Big enough for six Greyhound buses, two by two.") and moved their way to the front.

Both of the Zodys asked questions, and Jim found himself working to answer them. Jodie was interested in specs and colors; Ode wanted explanations for design points. When they reached the cockpit, the space was small compared to the rest of the plane, and Ode shook his head. "Not going to fit—go take a look, Jodie; I'll start heading back towards the ramp. Get some pictures!"

The last remark was a joke; both Zodys had been warned about photographs. Jodie smiled and climbed through the narrow door to the cockpit. Jim followed, aware of how close she was. Jodie dropped herself into the navigator's seat on the right and looked out through the windshield. "Pretty high."

"We're about fifteen feet up, yeah. Not built for the drive through window," Jim joked, pleased when Jodie giggled a bit.

"No, I guess not. I couldn't imagine trying to get a In and Out shake from up here," she agreed. "Although the drive-in could be fun."

"You're too young to know about drive-ins," Jim countered, settling into the pilot's seat and absently checking the dials.

Jodie gave him a challenging look. "I disagree. I saw the last two Star Wars movies at the drive-in, in fact. There's a good one—the Starlite—just off highway two ten."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is," Jodie murmured, doing a quick sketch of the instrument panel. "Although my last date there was less than spectacular. Are the windows tinted?"

"Yes. Sorry to hear about the date," Jim replied, not sorry at all. The thought of Jodie at a drive-in was far too intriguing, and he made a mental note to revisit it later, in privacy.

"Old history," she admitted quietly. "What's the proportional square space of the cabin here?"

"About eight by five by six, roughly," Jim told her. "Limited room, especially for two full-grown men. Not as limited at the F15, but still, no place to stretch out."

Jodie looked at him, bright-eyed. "Will we get to *see* an F15?" she asked, eagerly.

He enthusiasm warmed him. "Damn straight," he promised, and she grinned back warmly.

"Oh Jim, that would be terrific. I've wanted to add an F15 to our lineup for a long time, but the stats available have always looked a little iffy to me. Even the ratios on the model kits have seemed off, especially on the wingspans. Not that I want to give any government secrets away," Jodie added quickly, going a bit pink as she babbled. "I just . . . never mind."

"You know as well as I do that some ratios are deliberately skewed for just that reason." Jim comforted her, "and yes, I'll make sure you get to climb into a cockpit before the day is over, all right?"

"I could *kiss* you for that!" she blurted, and then covered her face with her hands. "Oh God! That was, um, just a figure of speech," came her agonized explanation.

Jim shook his head and smiled, glad that neither the airman nor her father had heard the remark. He hadn't run across any woman, civilian or service, quite so enthusiastic about plane design, and it delighted him more than he wanted to admit.

So he busied himself with tapping a few of the dials in front of him, shifting his expression to mock-serious. "It had better be, Jodie; I'm not supposed to be compensated for this tour. I could be reprimanded for accepting any gratuities, you know."

"Really?" she blinked, and then realized he was teasing her. Jodie scrunched up her face, but giggled just the same, clutching her notepad to her generous chest.

Jim Rhodes looked at her affectionately, and the tiniest realization fluttered in the back of his thoughts.

_Damn you, Tony. I could be in trouble here._


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, long after the tour and the quick write-up for the Public Relations office; after the flight status check and the quick dinner at the club, the drive home, Jim gave himself permission to think back on the day. He debated on whether to give Tony a call and opted not to, choosing to take a hot shower and go to bed early instead.

The water felt good, and even as he scrubbed, Jim Rhodes knew exactly what he was going to do. Usually he wasn't particularly self-conscious about masturbating; years of military life had given him a pragmatic understanding of the needs of male physiology, but as he lathered himself up, he felt a hint of wistful embarrassment at how eagerly his erection rose at the memory of Jodie. He pressed one shoulder against the wet wall of his shower, closing his eyes as he slickly gripped himself, the soap lubricating his hot shaft.

So tempting. Big round breasts, and his breathing sped up as he imagined cupping them in his hands, pushing her shirt and brassiere up to uncover those luscious mounds. Jim imagined her excited whimpers, her sighs—_yes, please, Jim, oh touch them, kiss them—_

He groaned, caught up in the glorious fantasy, deliberately slowing down his strokes to make the pleasure last as he mentally contemplated the rest of his fantasy Jodie as well: slim waist, trim legs now parting for him, soft voice urging him on—_Oh I *want* you so much, Jim. Please, please, I need you *in* me—_

And GOD, what he'd *do* with her, Jim Rhodes admitted hungrily to himself. Foreplay lasting for hours. Kissing her everywhere on that pretty body of hers. Slow, slow, deeeep fucking into the small hours of the night, curling around Jodie just to wake up into a nice round of muff diving . . .

He grunted, fighting, but his climax surged hard and hot, splashing thickly against the shower tiles. Jim let his head drop back, savoring the sensation, legs a little shaky from the urgency, the sheer *force* of his orgasm. Slumping sideways against the wall, he caught his breath for a few minutes, letting the water rinse away the soap and semen, feeling the pang of melancholy loneliness that jacking off always left him with.

Fantasies were great, but they didn't hold a lot of comfort in the aftermath; something else Jim Rhodes knew as he turned the water to cool and sighed. He stepped out, reached for a towel and dried himself off before catching a glance of his reflection in the steamed mirror.

He shook a finger at himself mockingly. "She is too young and she works for Tony," he chided his image. "NO." With a sigh, Jim stepped out and to his bed, feeling both relaxed and resigned.

*** *** ***

Two weeks went by; Christmas was only one away before coincidence brought Jodie back into his orbit once more, and this time Tony couldn't be blamed.

Jim hadn't even planned to be there in the first place, but Jordan was a friend, and it was probably the last chance to catch a drink together before the man shipped out and they could meet up in Washington or SAC command in the next year. Jordan had always been a good guy and Jim owed him, so they met up at the Maverick and sat in the bar, reminiscing and sharing a round of beers.

After two hours of stories and camaraderie, Jordan reluctantly took off, promising Jim that they'd meet up again soon. "Dinner, with me, Molly and the kids, man. We'll barbeque, okay?"

"You bet. I'm good for a steak, you know that."

"Absolutely, you got it, Jim—you take care, man," Jordan had promised, and slipped out, leaving Rhodes to finish the last of his beer and brood a little.

So many of his peers were married now, making plans that had more than one person to consider in them. Jim wasn't envious, per se, but it did ache sometimes, to see people settling down around him. Hell, even Tony . . . .

As he finished up his beer and paid, he moved to the door, passing by the entryway to the main dining room. Familiar corkscrew blonde hair caught his eye; looking again, Jim realized it was Jodie, and that she was, or had been crying as she sat at a table on one side of the room.

He didn't hesitate; with a few slow strides, Jim made his way to her and cleared his throat. Jodie looked up, going pink when their gazes met. "Mind if I join you?"

"Jim," she sighed, running the heel of one hand along her cheekbone and smiling wanly. "I'm a mess, but it's good to see you."

He sat down and waited for her to compose herself, checking her over carefully; Jodie was in a denim skirt and cute little grey sweater, looking damned good in the low light of the restaurant despite her hastily wiped tears. She gave a sigh, and blinked at him, then laughed gently. "Did you ever have one of those days when you really should have stayed in bed instead of getting up?"

"Just about every time Tony calls me," he replied wryly. "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"You sure you're up for this?" Jodie sighed. When Jim nodded, she took a breath and began. "Okay. I lost a contract with one of our distributors, I misplaced the keys to dad's van, my best goldfish died and to top it all, Dennis called and invited me here, then flaked out on me and now my car won't start. I'm pretty sure it's the solenoid because the battery won't even turn over, so I'm debating on whether to call a tow truck, which will cost me, or call dad, who's still pissed at me."

During this recitation, her voice trembled, and Jim leaned closer, dropping one big hand over hers. Jodie squeezed it gratefully as he spoke. "Yeah, that sounds like a 'stay in bed' day to me. Still, some of it is fixable. Have you eaten yet?"

Jodie shook her head. "No," came her soft, embarrassed tone. "I didn't bring any cash, and I need my card for the tow truck."

"We both need to eat, then," Jim told her firmly, amused at how her face looked up, stricken but grateful too. She started to shake her head, but he gripped her hand under his again. "On me. No arguments, Jodie. *You* need some sustenance, and I could use something in me too. After that, we'll take a look at your car and see what's going on with it, all right?"

It felt good to take charge, he thought. Comfortable and right, and it didn't hurt at all to have beautiful Jodie looking at him with those big wet blue eyes of hers as if he were some sort of a hero.

"Jim--!" She tried one last protest, but he shook his head very gently.

"Just let me take care of you for a bit, okay? Sounds like you've already had enough to deal with for the time being. Let's see if we can get a waiter over here and figure out what we want."

She gave one last little sniffle and smiled at him over the candlelight, and Jim felt an amazing warmth smooth through his chest as he smiled back.

*** *** ***

They had dinner, relaxing and talking all through it. Jodie explained that Dennis had finally agreed to meet her here to take back the ring, but before she could hand it over, he'd run into friends and stepped out with them nearly an hour and a half earlier. "He's like that," Jodie sighed. "Completely attention deficient, not that I want to badmouth anybody."

"He just *left* you here?" Jim demanded, feeling a strong urge to kick ass. How anybody could ditch a deliberately scheduled date, much less Jodie was beyond his comprehension, and Jim hoped he had a chance to meet the idiot responsible. There would be a lesson involved, yes indeed.

"Yeah," Jodie mumbled, her face pink. "I tried to go home, but the car . . . so I was trying to figure out what to do when *you* walked by."

"You have my number," he reminded her gently. "You could have called me. Anytime."

"Really?" Jodie murmured. "I . . . I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not an imposition, I promise you," came Jim's assurance. "I just count myself lucky to have been here tonight. I've always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress."

Her giggle bubbled out. "Well you definitely qualify as my knight in shining armor, I promise you. I feel *so* much better."

"Good," Jim nodded, pleased. "And for the record? I think you really should sell that ring. Keep the money, do the charity thing if you want, but the man's had his chance twice and blown it. You're much better off without him."

"You're right," Jodie agreed. "Heck, I should leave it as a tip for the waiter."

"No way," he grinned, "you're not getting engaged to anybody else when I'm around."

Her gaze flickered to his, startled, but he refused to qualify the statement, and pointed his fork to her plate instead. "Your dinner's okay?"

The half-eaten pesto sat there, and Jodie looked up. "I'm just slow, but it's really good. Want some?" Shyly, she held out her fork, a long curl of pasta wrapped neatly around the tines. Jim looked at it, aware of the intimate trust of such a gesture. A little warning echoed in his thoughts, but he ignored that and took the offered mouthful, enjoying the basil, rosemary and parmesan.

"Nice," he told her. "Steak?"

"Sure," she murmured, and accepted the tidbit he cut and speared, nipping it daintily off his proffered fork. After a few chews, Jodie swallowed and gave a nod. "Yeah, I like mine medium rare too."

"I'm a civilized carnivore," he told her. "At least in public."

It was fun to make her laugh, Jim decided. Jodie liked both sophisticated and silly jokes. She didn't make fun of him for being serious about certain things, and it wasn't hard to make conversation with her. By the time they'd both finished dinner, the mood at the table with pleasantly mellow.

Jodie sighed happily. "Okay, I'm fortified enough now to deal with the car, dad *and* Dennis."

"Yeah, well I think we can drop that last jerk out of the equation," Jim grumbled good-naturedly. "Honestly woman, just mail him the ring and be done with it."

"That," Jodie smiled, "is a *great* idea, Jim. Thank you."

They strolled out of the Maverick; Jodie had slipped her arm though his, and together they made their way to the green Toyota pickup truck on the far side of the parking lot.

"Yeah, solenoid's shot," Jim agreed as he listened to the feeble clicks when Jodie twisted the key in the ignition. "I know a place where you can get the work done for under three hundred though."

Although Jodie protested again, he called his insurance and arranged for roadside service to tow it in.

"You can't just keep, you know, *saving* me!" Jodie grumbled sweetly. "I can pay for the towing."

"I'm not saving you, I'm making things easier," Jim replied. "You've got better things to use that card for than this. Come on, I'll take you home once the tow truck's here."

He settled her into the passenger side of his Lexus and after a few directions, drove. Next to him Jodie sat silently for a while; he risked a few sidelong glances at her, hoping she wasn't angry.

Jodie finally spoke up, her voice soft, but firm. "Turn left up at the next stoplight. It's the big yellow house on the corner."

Jim did, pulling into the driveway of a two story home with a lot of blinking Christmas lights strung along the eaves and front bushes. It's a cheery sight, and for a moment Jim felt an unnamed longing as he looked at it. Next to him, Jodie gave a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time, Jim," she confessed in a low voice. "I'm not used to people just . . . helping me out of a jam. Especially without being asked."

"Like I told you: it's my pleasure," he replied, a sense of satisfaction in his voice. "And who knows? Someday you may end up coming to *my* rescue."

She laughed. "I'd *do* it, sure. They don't make guys like you anymore, James Rhodes!"

"That's probably a good thing, too," he sighed. "Anyway, let's get you inside."

He insisted on walking her to the front door; impulsively Jodie turned and slipped her arms around his ribcage, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for everything!"

Startled, Jim froze for a split-second, but the warm squeezable temptation of the woman in his arms overrode any doubts, and he hugged her back, thrilled by the press of her topography against his.

Jim knew he was being a sexist pig, but he couldn't quite control his body's lean into hers, and the way his arms tightened around her slender spine. Jodie rested her cheek against his shoulder and gave a happy little chirp, cuddling with him. "Oh yes, I knew, I *knew* you'd be a great hugger!"

"Look what I have to hold," he replied, his voice a little strangled. That made her giggle, and when she giggled, she jiggled.

Jim bit back a moan.

Jodie kept hugging him, her giggle fading into a soft, contented sigh, and Jim let one hand stroke her back, savoring the nearness of her, the sweet scent of some light perfume and her clean skin. She was folded up against him now, fitting into the comfort of his embrace, and Jim realized he really, really didn't want to let go.

So he didn't.

And neither did Jodie

"This is good," she murmured after a long, quiet while. Jim made a low sound that clearly agreed with her assessment, but after a few more seconds, he reluctantly began to shift away from her. Parts of him disliked this course of action, particularly the ones that had been closest to Jodie only moments before.

"Jodie," he began slowly, seriously. She looked up at him, her expression sleepy and sweet.

"I know, I know—you've got to get going. But I'm going to pay you back for that dinner and tow job as soon as I can, you hear?"

"That's . . ." _Not what I was going to say_, Jim thought, and didn't verbalize it. Instead he finished up with, "okay. No need to pay anything back."

"But I *want* to," she countered with a firmness he was beginning to recognize. "You've gone out of your way tonight, and besides, it will give me a chance to see you again."

In the face of her arguments, Jim found himself smiling once more, amused and slightly perplexed by Jodie Zody's determination. "Oh we'll be seeing each other again, I'm pretty sure of that."

"You bet!" Jodie enthused. She gave him one last, quick hug, then unlocked her door and slipped inside, her little whispered, "Goodnight, Jim," floating behind her.

Jim stood for a moment, wondering whether to kick himself now or later. He made his way back to his car, shaking his head, and smiling despite himself as the fresh memory of hugging Jodie lingered pleasantly in his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

In the flurry of the holidays, Jodie slipped to the back of his thoughts. Not out of them; never completely out, but Jim's schedule didn't leave much time for personal contemplation. He'd gone shopping with Pepper (an adventure in and of itself) kept the paperwork flowing back at the base, put in some training and flight hours on the jets and still found time to help with both the Stark Industries Toy Drive and the statewide one run through all the Armed Forces in California.

Jim agreed to Christmas Eve dinner at Tony's with a mix of amusement, suspicion and curiosity. Every previous Christmas Eve prior had consisted of either getting drunk and outrageous with Tony, or keeping Tony from getting drunk and outrageous, or rescuing Tony from the results of his getting drunk and outrageous.

There were precedents being broken this year, and Jim Rhodes wasn't sure he could deal with a sober and reasonable Tony Stark at Christmas.

Or at any time, actually.

But the invitation for Cioppino was too intriguing to pass up, and Jim estimated he was owed a relaxing night after all the stresses of the past week. He debated on bringing wine, and settled for a single bottle of Devil Grove Port, figuring Tony would appreciate the label as much as the vintage.

He showed up on time, holding back from letting himself in as he rang the bell and waited for Jarvis to invite him inside. Instead, it was Marv Hogan, looking spry and amused.

"Rhodey! Ya look good, Top Gun!"

"Marv!" Jim smiled. He liked Happy's uncle, who had retired from running a boxing gym nearly thirty years earlier and now spent his time working at the Covenant Heart Rescue Mission along with his wife, Mona. The two of them looked like little old people versions of Happy. "How's it going?"

"Good, good—Mona 'n me are trying to get that child care center started up, and it looks like we'll be breaking ground come Easter."

"That's great!" And it was, Jim knew. A lot of the funding for the Covenant Heart projects came from Tony, directly or indirectly, and Marv made sure they were used wisely and precisely.

They made their way up to the living room, and Jim couldn't get over all the decorations; the personal touches all over what was usually such a vast, empty room. Peppermint striped candles. Wreathes of red and gold ribbon. Glittering glass snowflakes hung on thin fishing line so that they seemed to float overhead. And a fifteen foot Douglas fir that filled the air with the scent of fresh pine, bejeweled with Old World ornaments and optic fiber lights.

Marv gave a creaky laugh at Jim's expression. "Yeah, yeah, that's how *I* reacted too. Not that Tony was ever a Scrooge or nothin', but it's nice to see a grand place like this in holiday colors, ya know?"

"I know," Jim murmured in appreciation. Marv left him to head off towards the fireplace, and that was when Jim realized there was someone standing on the other side of the tree. She turned, and for a long moment, Jim just stared, speechless.

"Hi Jim," Jodie murmured shyly, her smile wide. "Tony said you'd be here tonight."

"Jodie?" he managed, feeling a rush of all sorts of things as he took a few steps towards her.

She looked fantastic in a filmy gold dress and sandals, her hair done up with a red velvet bow. And the cut of the neckline showcased his favorite features in precisely the way Jim loved best. He was sure his tongue would have been hanging out if Jodie hadn't laughed at him. "I know, I know. I didn't even *remember* red and gold were Mr. Stark's colors until I got here."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I think they look better on *you* though," he blurted in a moment of blunt honesty.

Jodie went pink and laughed the compliment away, looking down at her feet. "Thanks. I guess I overdressed a little, but when you get an invitation to a billionaire's house . . ."

"Did he give you the tour?" Jim asked, and when Jodie shook her head, he grinned. "Okay then—let me show you some of the place. All the authorized rooms anyway."

After popping in to give Tony the wine and Pepper a hug, Jim showed Jodie around the mansion, pointing out features and keeping up a relaxed conversation. He suspected Tony had invited Jodie for more than just filling out the table, and couldn't work up any resentment for it. He liked her for a lot of different reasons and realized too, that he'd missed her.

"Wow, what a view!" Jodie gushed, looking out from the balcony over the quiet waters of the Pacific. Next to her, Jim leaned on the rail and nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing, although it wasn't about the ocean. To keep from giving away his thoughts, he pointed out a few landmarks along the coast, but in the process, Jodie moved closer, and Jim felt another strong surge of arousal.

*** *** ***

Dinner was delicious. Jim loved seafood, and the cioppino was definitely a treat, especially paired up with loaves of hot French bread and a garden salad. Tony set it up buffet style and served up bowlfuls as everyone passed by him in the line. "Come on, first helpings!"

Jim waited until everyone else had gone through before he picked up a bowl. "You're pretty sure of yourself as a chef," he accused good-naturedly.

Tony gave a shrug. "I have many talents, Platypus, of which this is but one small measure."

"Yeah, I heard about your small measurements."

"Now, now—let's make it a *nice* Christmas. Don't force me to tell Jodie about Spring Break!" came the counter shot. Jim sighed, took his filled bowl and headed to the table.

It wasn't that he was really *worried* per se— a case of mistaken gender could happen to anyone, especially in the Eighties—but the pleasure Tony got out of repeating the story still irritated him, and Jim wasn't thrilled at the thought of being the brunt of a joke that Jodie would laugh at.

The setting was cozy out by the pool. Tony had put inflatable Christmas trees to float in the water, and the heaters kept the patio warm well after sunset. At the table, Tony sat at the head and Pepper the foot. Jim found himself seated opposite Jodie.

"I'm sorry Happy couldn't be here, but I understand there's a terrific reason for that in Oregon, and I hope it all works out," Tony announced. He picked up his wine glass and gave a small toast. "To those dear to us, if not near to us, tonight."

Everyone joined in, raising their glasses, and started in on the food; for a while chatter ceased as eating commenced. Jim admired the dainty way Jodie managed to slide her clams free of their steamed shells, and how she piled them neatly to one side of her plate. Marv and Mona were sharing some story about Happy with Tony, and on the other side of him, Pepper was asking Jodie about her father.

"He's doing pretty good. I ran some designs for the newest gliders and I'm sure he's turning out the prototypes tonight with Wanda."

"Friend?" Pepper asked.

Jodie dimpled. "Actually, she started out as his physical therapist, but they've been dating for about six years now. Dad's crazy about her; me too. Wanda's the best thing that's happened to him since my mom died."

"That's great," Jim murmured sincerely. He liked Ode, and was glad the man had someone in his life.

Jodie nodded. "Yep. Says he fell for her, literally from the day he met her. I'll stop in and see them tomorrow, and I'm sure dad will have at least one of the gliders done by then."

"You're not seeing them tonight?" Jim asked, and then felt abashed to sound so nosy.

Jodie shook her head. "Nah, it's their time, and I respect that."

"You shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve," Jim argued softly, but Jodie simply laughed.

"I'm not. I'm here, and by the time I get home, Santa will have stopped at my place." By her mischievous look it was clearly some sort of family joke and she continued, "they sneak by and leave presents, then go do the same for Wanda's kids and grandkids. In the morning they'll stop by and we'll all MARVEL at how Santa came through again!"

"That sounds like fun," Pepper commented with a twinkle in her eye.

Jodie nodded. "Yep. I can't wait to do it with my special person someday."

*** *** ***

After dinner, Tony ushered everyone down to the game room, where stockings hung, filled to the brim and embroidered with each person's name. He insisted on everyone opening them then and there. Marv and Mona were thrilled to find open-ended first class airline tickets.

"Hoo yeah, now we can go see the grandkids and great-grandkids!" Mona beamed, waving the tickets happily. Marv slipped an arm around her and hugged, then smiled at Tony.

"Thank you, Santa Stark!"

Tony waved a hand, his smile soft. "Since you wouldn't let me offer the jet—"

Mona waved a dismissing hand. "Nah, you're a busy man, Anthony, you need that thing. Besides, this way we can schmooze with the other passengers and hit *them* up for some donations to the child care center!"

Everyone received something special. Jim found box seat passes for the entire upcoming Lakers season; Jodie unwrapped a heavy silk aviator's scarf; Pepper found a solid platinum keychain engraved with her name with a small Iron Man charm on it, along with an Iron Man action figure.

From the looks Pepper and Tony shared, Jim suspected there was some sort of personal joke to it, and he found himself a little envious of the deeper rapport between them. It was only for a moment though, because Rrrrrrr chose right then to leap in his lap and demand affection. Rhodey was happy to give it, turning his attention back to the other items in the stockings and laughing over the Silly Putty, String in a Can and Yo-Yos.

Marv was a champ with the latter, his arthritic fingers deftly sending the toy through its paces while Pepper, Jodie and Mona cheered him on.

*** *** ***

The party wound down. Marv and Mona left first, both of them thanking Tony and Pepper effusively as they did so. The substitute driver carefully helped them into the limo and saluted Tony before pulling away into the twinkling night.

Pepper sighed. "I'm so glad we had them over."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "They're not usually the party type—at least not for the kind of parties I *used* to throw."

"Half-naked reindeer girls pulling you around on a rocket sleigh?" Pepper murmured fondly. "Gee, I can't see why Happy's relatives would want to miss *that.*"

Jodie looked startled. "Really?"

"Really," both Pepper and Jim chimed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, well I *was* bucking for the naughty list pretty strongly at the time."

"You topped the list. Repeatedly," Pepper assured him with a smirk.

Jim gave an agreeing snort, adding, "Seriously, Tony; I'm surprised you made it out alive. And I don't mean Afghanistan."

Tony looked thoughtful, his gaze shifting to the view towards the east for a long moment. "I had help," he said simply.

*** *** ***

Looking back, he should have *known* there was more to the invitation. There often was, with Tony, but in this case, it was a matter of generosity, and Jim wasn't sure he could handle that any more than he could some of Tony's newly found maturity.

Mistletoe strung all over the top of the balcony, and a beautiful, sweet, gorgeous woman to share it with—clearly this was a set-up. Now the question remained about whether Jodie was aware of it or not.

Jim privately suspected she didn't; Jodie had a refreshing innocence to her that he was getting fond of. So many of the women around Tony in the last few years had been arch and slightly jaded; well-aware of their perfect bodies and looks. Those bits of arm candy were already experts in pouty seduction and the athletic aspects of sex, but in terms of conversation or emotional connection, there was little to work with; little to know.

Which was okay back in the day; neither he nor Tony were really interested in relationships per se. But Tony wasn't the only one to work through some changes of heart in those three months, and Jim was only now realizing that he himself wanted more from a woman than just her body.

"I took your advice," Jodie murmured, breaking into his thoughts. Jim glanced over at her. They were both leaning on the balcony ledge, looking out over the beach below. It was cool, but not cold, and inside, Tony and Pepper were cleaning up the dinner dishes. The evening was winding down, and the dim sounds of Frank Sinatra singing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' was filtering through the sliding glass door behind them

"Oh?"

"Yep. Mailed the ring back a week ago. Insured, of course, and registered," Jodie replied with a little smile. "No more yo-yo games now, thank God."

"Good!" Jim shot back, moving to press his shoulder against hers. "Glad it's a load off your mind."

Off his too, he admitted to himself. Jim had worried a bit; anyone as tender-hearted as Jodie could be sucked back into a bad relationship, and he didn't want that to happen to her.

"Yep. Because this means I can focus in on working for Tony, and not be distracted."

Jim frowned. "Well sure, but there's more to life than work, you know."

"I'm not always good at those other parts," Jodie sighed. "And Dennis is sort of proof of that."

"Hey, you can't let one bad experience knock you for a loop. A woman as smart and beautiful as you is bound to have lots of guys asking you out."

Even as he said it, Jim hated the sound of it. What if the next guy was as bad as Dennis? What if he was worse? Suddenly the image of Jodie being yelled at, or worse, hit—

His hands curled tightly around the balcony.

"Jim . . ." Jodie's voice sounded scared, and he blinked, realizing his expression must have reflected his thoughts. " . . . are you mad at me?"

"No! God no, baby," he blurted, and went red at the words. "Um, sorry, sorry, that's not . . . appropriate, but no, I'm not mad at you."

She smiled in relief, and reached out, laying warm fingers on his hand. "Good. I'd hate to kiss you if you were mad at me."

Jim blinked. Jody seemed to take his silence as agreement, and moved closer, laughing softly. "We're under the mistletoe. A *lot* of mistletoe, and if this is going to be my only chance, I'm taking it."

Jim found himself utterly incapable of resisting, and when Jodie tipped her face up to his, he moved towards her, drawn by the brightness in her eyes and the little tremble of her lower lip.

He kissed her.

Jim Rhodes had kissed a lot of women in his time; not with the purest of motives in the last few years. Those kisses were nice, a beginning to the physicality he'd been in the habit of seeking out; prelude to sex in the natural sequence of events.

Kissing Jodie wasn't like that. The soft yield of her lips, tender and hot made him throb and ache inside and out. Without thinking; on pure sweet instinct Jim slipped his arms around her to pull Jodie closer, settling her in his embrace to perfect the moment.

She gave a pleased little sigh and deepened the kiss, lips parting gently in shy invitation, and Jim responded eagerly, thrilled when Jodie's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Instead of sating his appetite, the kiss merely fueled, it, and Jim fought against the wild desire to herd her back against the wall and pin her there.

He tried to pull back, but with a little kitten growl, Jodie was having none of it. She slid her tongue against his, playful and impatient, a tender tease that left Jim breathless in more ways than one. Good, good, it was *so* damned good, sexy and warm and just on the edge of wild as their bodies fit together perfectly.

Jodie broke for a breath, eyes closed, the tip of her tongue licking her bottom lip as if seeking a last taste of him, and she gave a shuddery breath. "Ohhhhhhhh . . . ." she moaned softly. "Jim--"

Before either of them could move or say anything more, the sliding glass door opened, and Jodie looked up guiltily as Tony brought out a tray with cups of eggnog. "Finally, Colonel Clueless!"

"No, no, it was *my* fault," Jodie jumped in, flushing pink but pulling away. "I sort of took advantage of the mistletoe." To Jim, she added, "I'm sorry."

"Jodie--" he tried to speak; to take the blame for the moment, but she blinked and shook her head quickly.

"—No, really, I don't know what got into me. I think I should go. Thank you so much for the dinner, Tony. I hope you have a terrific Christmas."

"I'll walk you out," Jim managed, slightly desperate now. He wasn't thinking clearly, his mind too befuddled by the rush of desire and . . . and something he couldn't name. He shot Tony a quelling look and followed Jodie through the living room and down the stairs of the mansion.

Neither of them said anything until Jodie reached her truck, parked out on the circular driveway. Jim reached out and caught Jodie's shoulder, stopping her before she could climb into the driver's seat. "Jodie—"

"Yes?" she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. He reached out and caught her chin, tipping her face up to look at her.

"Jodie, that was . . . nice. *Really* nice. I haven't been kissed like that maybe ever. But you have to understand that I'm a decade older than you, and black, so even in this day and age, you and me . . . it's not—"

"—Sure," Jodie interrupted him, her gaze steady. "I understand. We're . . . different."

He nodded, looking at her woebegone expression carefully and fighting down the urge to pull her into his arms. "Yes, we are."

"I'm not really sorry I kissed you though," Jodie told him with a hitch in her voice. "Not at all."

"God, me neither," Jim blurted before he could think about the heat in his words.

Jodie grinned, blushing, but her pleased smile slid away a moment later. "Um, anyway, yeah. I understand, and I won't do it again. But--" she hesitated.

Jim moved closer to her, straining to hear her soft words, "—You're wrong, Jim. Sometimes? Sometimes different works out really well."

She gave him another quick hug, pressing her cheek up against his, and then turned and climbed into the cab of the truck. Within a minute it was speeding off down the drive with Jim Rhodes watching it go, too stunned to figure out if he was relieved or not.


	4. Chapter 4

He threw himself into work, and anything else he could find that would keep him busy, but inside, Jim knew it was all compensation for not facing up to his own issues. It was easy to put the memories out of mind during the daylight hours, but once he was alone, particularly back at his townhouse, things were a lot harder to ignore.

_II should have said it a different way,_ was a common refrain in his thoughts, along with _I did the right thing—why do I feel like shit for it?_

Tony tried to make amends for his gaffe, and Jim let him off the hook, making it clear that although he wasn't mad that this wasn't a situation to tease him about, and Tony for once, backed off.

Jim wasn't sure if that made it worse or not; all he knew was that he couldn't get Jodie off his mind, and that she continued to star in his fantasies, much to his guilty pleasure.

By the last day of the year, he'd resigned himself to his depression, and wasn't prepared to hear her voice on his phone as he spent a rare morning at his desk. The call came through as he tried to clear out his Email, and distractedly he didn't bother checking the caller ID. "Rhodes here."

"Hi Jim—Colonel Rhodes. It's Jody," came her hesitant voice, and Jim felt a surge in his chest. He fumbled with the receiver a moment, settling it more firmly between his shoulder and ear.

"Jody. It's good to hear from you," he told her, relief in his tone. "Hey—I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" came her gentle voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I appreciate your honesty."

"I didn't have to come across as a jerk doing it, though," he chided himself, and was rewarded when she giggled.

"You have a long way to go before I could Iever/I consider you a jerk, Jim. I just called to see if you were going to be around this morning. I've finished the specs and first models and I'd like you to sign off as advisor on them. The base firewalls won't let me send this stuff to you in an Email, and to be honest, I'd really like your opinion on the prototype model."

"Sure, I'll be in—I'll call to the main gate and get you cleared. You remember how to get to my building?" Jim felt his pulse speed up. He was going to see her again. This was good. Very good.

"Sure do. I've got one errand to run, but I'll be out there in an hour, if that's good for you."

"It's good for me, Jodie, no problem. Catch you in sixty minutes, 'kay?"

"I'll be there," she cheerfully assured him, and hung up.

Jim slowly replaced the receiver and took a deep breath, feeling buoyant suddenly. _She's not mad,_ echoed in his head, and he grinned at how good that made him feel. He glanced around, realized exactly how crappy his office looked and got to work, hustling to clear out the paper and make it presentable.

He'd succeeded for the most part, getting things back to where they belonged, and dusting a little as he waited. Jim checked his watch, realizing it was still early, and that he was nervous.

_Damn it, this should NOT be a big deal,_ he scolded himself.

Then he heard her voice, dimly down the hall. Jim opened the door and looked out; Jodie was walking with a young airman who was carrying a box for her, his interest evident. Jim stepped out and lightly glared; seeing a full-bird colonel with a scowl, the airman stiffened slightly.

"Thank you. I can take things from here," Jim told the young non-com as he reached for the box.

"Yes, sir." The airman saluted and left. Shifting her purse on her shoulder, Jodie beamed.

"No need to look mean there, Colonel. He was just helping me carry this in."

"I didn't look mean," Jim protested, but Jodie was smiling now, moving closer to squeeze his arm lightly.

"Surrre, that's why he's flying out of here. Come on; I want you to take a look at our baby."

Jim carried the box in, feeling exasperated and delighted at seeing Jodie once more. She was in a denim skirt with a pale blouse and black vest which did wonders for her small waist. Sweeping past him, Jim caught a hint of flowers in her perfume. "You look . . . nice."

"So do you," she told him with a smile. "I was sort of nervous, but I know we're okay, so it's going to be okay, right?"

"Right," he nodded, feeling that just seeing her was more than okay. Jodie looked at him a moment longer, and Jim could see a flush of pink along her cheeks. She shook her head and turned to the box, busying herself.

"Okay, want to see the first C5 off the Zody line?"

"Lay it on me," He told her, and perched a hip on his desk. Jody undid the box flaps and reached in. The move bent her forward, and for one glorious moment Jim Rhodes had a clear and dangerous view of her sweet cleavage, round, rosy and ripe.

WANT, his inner caveman grunted.

Jim couldn't argue, but tried valiantly to keep his attention on the model in Jodie's hands instead of the much more enticing view behind it.

"Nice," he croaked, and cleared his throat, shifting a bit. Jodie nodded, lifting the plane higher.

"Yep. I had a heck of a time with the roundness in the front. Seriously, A C5's nosecone is really big and round," she murmured, staring at the model, "And trying to get the mold right was driving me crazy. Honestly, it's not a C5, it's a D cup."

Jim blinked, feeling his face flush even as he laughed. Jodie laughed too, holding the model out to him. "Anyway, the front lifts up, just like the real thing, and it's hollow inside, so that's pretty lifelike too. I'm hoping it's big enough that nobody gets a finger caught inside it."

"Wow," Jim murmured, caught up in the molded details as he peeked inside the back ramp. "Nice job!"

"Really?" she asked, and for a moment Jodie wasn't the vice president of a toy company, or an expert on die cast molding; she was a shy young woman wanting his approval on a job well done, and Jim felt a deep pang, sweet and strong within him.

"Really," he assured her. "It's an outstanding C5, and I bet if I showed this to the flight line crew, they'd agree."

Jodie looked down modestly, but she was smiling. "Thanks. I really did put some time into it, and now it's just a matter of getting the right shade of paint for the exterior, something non-toxic."

"We could mosey over to the hangar and see about finding a match," Jim offered. "If you've got the time."

"Yep!"

*** *** ***

It happened twenty minutes later, as they were coming around the stairwell to the parts bay. Jodie was marveling at the spray-paint trucks when a forklift came careening around the corner. The airman driving it hadn't been expecting anyone on the landing, and tried to swerve; Jim pulled Jodie back, and in the process took a glancing clip from the forklift.

He went tumbling into a wall of paint drums, knocking several of them down, and one smashed directly on Jim's left ankle. Jodie gave a cry and darted over to him, shoving barrels out of the way. If he hadn't been stunned, he would have enjoyed her Amazon warrior moment, but when the pain hit, Jim closed his eyes and gritted his teeth hard.

Things went quickly after that, and Jim tried to take everything in, but through the haze of pain it was difficult to focus. An ambulance ride across the base; a major in a white lab coat was telling him that they needed X-rays; and all through the Demerol and examination there was Jodie, clinging to his hand like it was welded to hers.

Jim tried, weakly, to send her home but she gave him an exasperated look and shook her head. "Nothing doing, Jim Rhodes—you're going to _need_ me."

The X-rays revealed a minor fracture, and the doctor recommended a splint for six weeks. "Grounded for the duration, Colonel. I want you to take your prescriptions religiously, and after a week, check in with PT down on the main floor so those tendons don't tighten up on you. We'll outfit you with crutches, but for now, your wings are clipped."

"Does he need bed rest?" Jodie asked, and both Jim and the doctor were startled to see a small notebook in her hand. The doctor shrugged, smiling a bit.

"It wouldn't hurt for the first twenty-four hours, with some ice for swelling and TLC for the rest of the time. Make sure the wrappings around the ankle aren't too tight; that's really the only other thing to watch for, ma'am."

Jodie jotted a few things. Jim murmured to her, softly. "Jodie—"

"Don't you _even_ think you're going to be able to handle driving for a while, Jim," she told him firmly. "Much less get up to that office of yours. We're going home, I'm getting you your meds, and you're taking it easy, Mister."

"Sounds like she's pulling rank on you, sir," the doctor agreed, and handed Jodie the prescription. "Think of it as a good time to catch up on ESPN."

Jim was torn between laughing and feeling exasperated. None of this was Jodie's fault, and yet here she was, taking responsibility and acting as if it was second nature to boss him around. Not that he minded, really. There was something arousing about seeing her in full business mode, and he waited until the doctor had stepped out to get a wheelchair to speak. "Remind me again how you made general? Because last time I checked, there weren't any eagles on _your_ shoulders, Zody."

She shot him a bright-eyed smile. "That's because you don't spend a lot of time looking that high."

He flushed. Jodie had him dead to rights on that one, and he'd walked Istraight/I into it. She giggled and leaned up, brushing her nose with his; the scent of her perfume very sweet. "S'okay, Jim. I'm used to guys checking out my balcony."

"I . . . I didn't mean to stare," he mumbled, feeling the heat rising off his face.

"I don't mind. At least, not when Iyou/I do it," she replied in a soft voice. At that point the doctor came back, and Jim was glad to shift off the exam table and into the wheelchair, if only to break the beguiling lure of Jodie's big blue eyes.

She rolled him out of the infirmary and out to her truck; his car would be safe parked on-base for the night. Jim eased himself into the cab, stashing the crutches behind the seat, and buckled up silently.

Jodie swung herself up into the driver's seat and paused as she turned to look at Jim, her expression calm. "Look, I know you probably think I'm being pushy, but you're hurting, and I can help, really. Dad's been in a chair for years, so I know my way around someone who's mobility-impaired, and I _know _there are some things you haven't even thought about yet, like cooking, and showering and stairs."

Jim blinked. "Crap."

"Let me guess: You have a few where you live, huh?" Jodie empathized.

"Townhouse. On a hillside," Jim confessed. "This could be . . . tricky."

Jodie looked a trifle smug, he thought, but she didn't say anything. Jim gave a loud sigh and gestured to the road. "Okay, okay, you win for the moment, Jodie baby, but I'm tougher than you think. I can handle a few little stairs."

"I know you are, Jim, I know you are," she murmured and started the truck.

*** *** ***

An hour later, Jim awkwardly lurched over the threshold of Jodie's house, feeling caught between pain and embarrassment. He had barely managed to get halfway up the ten steps to his townhouse, wracked with pain. He nearly fell; Jodie had quietly helped him back down to the truck.

"You're coming home with me, Jim. I've got a single story home with wheelchair ramps and a spare bedroom. Please—I'm not going to take no for an answer on this."

Dizzy and defeated, he'd nodded, and for that, Jodie stroked his cheek lightly. "Good. Let's make a list of what you want me to pack for a stay of a few days, then."

Now here he was, hanging off his crutches, looking around and wishing he could just lie down somewhere with a big dose of Ibuprofen. This hadn't been the way he'd wanted his day to go, and yet Jim was interested in seeing the place, despite his pain and frustrations.

The living room was a wide, airy place with pale blue walls and a few hanging plants. The sofas were plain and off-white, with colorful patchwork quilts folded across their backs, and the big TV console took up the better part of the back wall.

Suddenly the idea of ESPN made some sense, Jim thought with a nod. Jodie bustled up beside him, waving a hand to the living room. "My place. Not fancy, but it's home."

"It's nice," Jim murmured honestly. "Like the quilts."

Jodie beamed. "My mother made one and I made the other. Anyway, you need some rest and I've got some ice, so I want to get you in the bedroom."

Jim said nothing at the unintended innuendo but smiled a bit; Jodie went pink again and rolled her eyes. "Not a word, James Rhodes."

"Not saying any," he replied defensively, but a chuckle escaped him. Jodie humphed, and led the way through a small hallway to the first door.

"Here," she told him, and he swung himself through the doorway. The room was small but clean, and all of the walls were filled with framed photos of planes. Jim looked around and gave a pleased laugh as he lowered himself to the mattress, setting his crutches against the nightstand.

"So how _did _a woman like you ever get so plane-crazy anyway?"

"Long story, but if you lie back and let me ice up your ankle, I'll tell you," Jodie offered, brushing back one corkscrew curl from her eyes and smiling back.

*** *** ***

He slept. By the time he woke it was dark outside, and Jim felt a little groggy. He got up and reached for the crutches, used the bathroom and made his way into the living room again. The smell of something good lured him on, and he swung in to find Jodie sprawled on one of the sofas, watching the news. She looked over the back of the sofa at him and smiled. "Hey there. Feeling better?"

"A little. Whatever's in those pain pills packs a punch."

"They're supposed to. Come sit down, and we can eat in front of the TV."

Jim managed his way around the sofa, feeling awkward in sweats, but Jodie handed him the remote, and leaned in, whispering, "You only get this temporarily, you know."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh I don't _think_ so, Jodie baby. It's the male prerogative to control the clicker. Fundamental law of biology."

"Is that a fact?" Jodie smirked. "Biological, huh?"

"Completely," Jim bluffed, "So that means no Lifetime or Oxygen or CMTV."

She batted her eyes at him. "So I suppose negotiations for a few compromises are out?"

"What exactly are you gettin' at, woman?" Jim murmured back, feeling slightly playful. He'd slept well, dinner smelled good, and for once, Jim decided to simply stop fighting things and see what happened. He wondered if it was the drugs, or just some realization that there were factors at work here beyond his control.

In any case, it felt good, and he was willing to go with that.

Jodie giggled. "Well, I happen to know for a fact that _Memphis Belle_ is on tonight, if you're interested in watching."

Another plus. Jim perked up, and nodded. "Sounds good—how many times have you seen it?" he asked knowingly.

Jodie blushed. "Um, a few," she admitted. "I'm . . . going to go get the casserole now."

"Is 'a few' less than twenty?" Jim called to her as she slipped off to the kitchen. "Or are you going to be saying the dialogue along with the movie?"

"Not answering that one!" came the cheery reply. "Do you want milk, water or soda with dinner?"

"Milk," Jim replied, "Need help?"

"I'm fine. Hope you like chicken and rice. Not allergic to anything are you?"

"Love it, not allergic to anything yet," he called back. His stomach rumbled in happy anticipation, and he laughed softly to himself.

Dinner. Someone—

Not someone. Jodie.

Jodie was making him dinner.

Somehow the scenario just felt right, and Jim suspected the food would be terrific too. He settled back on the sofa, propped his leg up on the coffeetable and pointed the remote at the screen, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner WAS good. Two helpings worth, in fact, and he felt a little guilty about that, but Jodie didn't seem to mind. She let him jump around to whatever channel he wanted since it was still early. The doorbell rang, and she went to get it. Jim craned to see who was there.

A large grey-haired African-American woman in a green velour track suit was hugging Jodie. "Baby, how are you? Got that casserole?"

"Yep, three helpings! Oh, and can you take him the specs for the Cessnas for me? I didn't get a chance to scan and Email them,"  
Jodie was hugging back, grinning.

"Those classics he's been going on about? Yeah, I can do that. Let's see your patient then---"

The woman sailed into the living room and Jim struggled to rise, manners more ingrained than logistics. She waved at him. "Oh don't get up, colonel, really. I'm Wanda Talley, Jodie's mama."

"Jim Rhodes. You . . ." Jim managed, startled, looking from Wanda to Jodie. Jodie smiled and slipped an arm around the woman, hugging her.

"Yep," she nodded. "Mama Wanda's here to take a look at your ankle."

"Oh he *is* good-looking, baby," Wanda murmured in a stage-whisper to Jodie, who went pink. "In that Denzel kinda way. Let's take a look at that leg . . ." Deftly Wanda bent down and unwrapped the ace bandage, fingers moving with practiced gentleness as she inspected the purple swollen joint. "Yeah, that's going to hurt a bit tomorrow, that's for sure . . . Baby, you come watch me here. Layer the wrap, not going too tight, try and get them to overlap, like this . . . you gonna be good to my Jodie, young man?"

This last was addressed to Jim, who nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. You'll never do any better than my girl here, you understand? The way she's been talking you up I expected a halo, instead of horns and pitchfork like that no-account Dennis."

"The one who ran out on her at the restaurant? He and I are overdue for a little chat," Jim murmured, and Wanda flashed him an approving smile, even as Jodie bit her lips and blushed again.

"Guys, I'm right *here,*" she protested.

Wanda shot her a dry look full of love and amusement. "You were *meant* to hear that, sugar. So far the colonel is batting a thousand, so behave." She said it lightly, and Jodie grinned.

"Yes Mama Wanda. What's the verdict, PT-wise?"

"He should stay off it for at least three days; give the bone time to knit before it takes any stress. Jim—Jim, isn't it?"

Jim nodded.

Wanda spoke again. "You need to flex it a little before you go to sleep and when you wake up. Not a lot; not to pain, but just enough to stretch out the muscles. Do some knee bends too—bring it to your chest a few times while you're sitting here on the sofa, hear? That will help with circulation, and move some of the lactic acid in the muscles. And don't be a hero, young man—if you need pain meds, by all means take them. Nobody gives medals to fools, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Jim nodded, warmed by her professional tone and amused by her personal smile. She finished re-wrapping the ankle and gently set his heel down again on the coffee table, then rose with a little groan.

"Gettin' old. Bring me that casserole, Jodie honey, and that file too, so I can scoot on back to your dad before he starts makin' my cell phone go nuts."

When Jodie stepped away, Wanda looked at Jim and gave a sigh. "You serious about my baby?"

It slipped out before he could think about it. "Yes."

"Good. That girl . . . she needs someone. Lost her mama, damn near lost her daddy too. She's got a big heart and the wrong kinda man could hurt her badly." Wanda shot a sharp look at Jim. "Don't be that man, you hear me?"

"I won't be," Jim assured her calmly. "Count on it."

"Good," Wanda's expression held a moment longer, and then she smiled. "That's settled then. You keep off of that ankle, and get some rest. Ode and I will be back to pick up our girl for church tomorrow. You're welcome to come, but no hard feelings if you stay home. Goodnight, Colonel Jim."

With that, Wanda sailed serenely out of the living room, leaving Jim to sit, slightly stunned in the aftermath. He heard Jodie murmuring goodbyes, and when she came back into the living room he looked up at her, standing there with her hands shoved in the back pockets of her jeans.

"You didn't tell me—" he began, and she shrugged.

"Tell you what? I *did.* I told you different works out really good sometimes, Jim. I know it does because I've seen it," Jodie murmured gently. "And you know what else I 've figured out? I've figured out that I don't care. I don't care what color a person is, or if they can walk, or if they cut their toast down the middle or in triangles. My dad and Wanda love each other, and they love me. That's all that really matters, you know?"

"Come here," Jim whispered, holding out one hand to her. Jodie took it, and let herself be drawn down to the sofa to sit next to him.

Jim drew in a sigh and touched his nose with hers, his words soft and low. "Jodie, you're amazing. You're talented and smart and beautiful. I saw all that the minute I met you, but I let myself be held back because you're young and a different shade of sweet. I talked myself out of a good thing because I was worried about issues that . . ." he shrugged, "May not be as big as I've made them out to be."

"Handsome, kind, and getting smarter all the time," Jodie teased, "I knew there was a reason I was crazy about you."

"Maybe crazy is the appropriate word," Jim muttered, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to say all my reservations are gone, you know. I *am* a full generation older than you."

"A fact I will lord over you at every given opportunity," Jodie agreed. "Mostly when you're feeling full of self-pity."

"Oh thanks," Jim grumbled, but he lacked any true annoyance in his tone. It was difficult to work up a good sulk with Jodie snuggled in against him. She looked up at Jim and smiled, reaching for the remote. Almost got it, too, but Jim pinned her hand. "Ah—in the words of Bobby Brown, that's *my* prerogative."

"You're pushy," Jodie observed. "Must be because you're old."

"Oh is this how it's going to go? Constantly throwing the age difference back in my face?"

"Isn't that what you were doing to me?" Jodie softly pointed out. Jim caught himself for a moment, and while he was distracted, Jodie leaned up and kissed the side of his neck. She whispered again. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Let's just watch the movie, okay?"

Jim nodded, his arm tightening around her shoulders.

*** *** ***

_Memphis Belle_ was as great as ever. Midway through it, Jodie brought in some dishes of ice cream; chocolate with some sort of fudgy ribbon running through it. He finished his and part of hers, then took the water and pain meds meekly.

It was easy to drowse, and slipping into slumber seemed inevitable; when Jim muzzily woke a few hours later, he blinked in the semidarkness, feeling warm. It took a few seconds to remember where he was, and when he shifted a little, his blanket gave a murmur.

He blinked again. Draped warmly over him lay the sweet curves and weight of Jodie, completely asleep. It felt good; right, even, and Jim realized belatedly that part of the reason he'd woken up was that his body was definitely responding to hers.

Jim bit back a groan. It felt wonderful and at the same time, embarrassing—this wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. The only advantage was that Jodie was asleep, and if he just closed his eyes and thought about other things . . .

_Like *_that's_* gonna happen_, he chided himself. Jim had only been dreaming about having that luscious chest squeezed up against his own since the first day he'd met Jodie, and the reality of it was warmer and cozier than anything he'd ever been able to fantasize. He tried to shift, and in the process, Jodie sighed softly, snuggling in.

She smelled wonderful; warm and womanly.

From this angle, Jim could see the long pale line of her throat, and the rounded curves of her cleavage. He gave a nearly silent moan and cursed himself for wishing the light was better. This evil thought made him throb, and still draped over him, Jodie moved again, making another sleepy murmur. Jim closed his eyes in momentary bliss, wishing they could both stay where they were, but his confounded sense of nobility kept clearing its throat.

He sighed, and gently shook Jodie's shoulder. "Hey baby. Gotta wake up now."

Jodie stirred. "Don't want to. You're nice and warm," she murmured sleepily.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say you feel pretty nice too," he told her. She didn't open her eyes, but her smile was sweet, and Jodie slipped her arms around Jim's chest, hugging him.

"Sleeping together on our first date . . . man, we're shameless," she sighed.

"No, don't *say* things like that, baby!" Jim grumbled, trying hard to camouflage the throb of his erection. Given Jodie's little giggle, he was failing.

She ground against him, shifting her thighs around his hips and what had been a nice little cuddle flared into something far more erotic in the darkness. "Ohh, you *like* me!"

"Jodie—"

"Come on, you can say it," she teased, her voice a little breathless now. "You really *do* like me, don't you?"

"Woman—" in a surge of exasperation and affection, Jim reached out and cupped both of Jodie's cheeks as he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

What had been a low smolder between them flared, hot and wild; Jim welcomed the heated flick of Jodie's tongue, her frantic little gasps as she kissed him back, mouth open against his own. Kissing her deeply, Jim savored ever second, feeling his own passion rise to meet hers as he took his time tasting Jodie's mouth, from her soft full lips to the slickness of her pretty tongue.

She squirmed, and when he pulled back to breathe, Jim grinned at how dazed Jodie looked, her eyes unfocused and her cheeks pink. "You can take that as a 'yes,' beautiful thing," he assured her gruffly.

Jodie laughed; a shy, happy sound. "I *knew* it! I really did."

"In fact I like you so much, I'm gonna go make you sleep in your own room," Jim sighed. "So hop off, Jodie baby."

She tossed her head to move a few corkscrew curls out of her face, and gave her own sigh of frustration. "You're right, but I really don't want to go."

"I know, I know. I don't want you to go, either, but this isn't the way you and I are going to happen. Not with me drugged on your sofa, and not with you half-asleep and dreaming of Brad Pitt."

"Brad Pitt?" came Jodie's scornful snort. "Oh *please!* You think I'd waste a second on that overrated pretty boy when I have a big hunky pilot to jump?"

Jim laughed, but his chuckle was cut off when Jodie bent to kiss him again; for a while neither of them spoke as they nibbled each other and purred, whispering tender things to each other. Finally, Jodie gave a little sigh and planted a last, loving kiss on him before slowly clambering off Jim. "Okay. How's the ankle—you need anything for it?"

"Another pill would help," he admitted. Jodie nodded and went to go get it while Jim shifted and reached for his crutches. Getting himself back to the guestroom was slower in the dark, but Jodie followed him and handed over the pain reliever along with a glass of water.

He dutifully took the medicine and allowed Jodie to fuss a bit about tucking him in, an amused smirk on his face the entire time. "Enough already. You go get some sleep and stop worrying about me."

"I *like* worrying about you," she replied simply, and smiled. "Listen, I've got church tomorrow, but I'll bring you back some doughnuts if you'd like. Got any preferences?"

Jim made a pleased sound. "Buttermilk's good—but only if it's not out of your way. Thank you."

She bent to kiss him once more, a tender press of her lips to his. "Not a problem. Sleep good."

After Jodie left, Jim sighed. His erection was fading—reluctantly—but despite the discomfort, the rest of him was more at peace than he'd been in a long time. Jim drifted off, feeling comforted.

*** *** ***

She liked to sing while she cooked.

She used a really nice brand of fabric softener for her towels.

She wrote notes to herself on her hands when she didn't want to forget something.

She left her shoes by the front door and preferred to be barefoot in the house.

Jim marveled at all these new and interesting aspects of Jodie, and stored them away as he settled into the routine of her day.

Both of them agreed church might be a bit too stressful, so he watched her go, collected by both Odey ("Good to see you again, Colonel, although the circumstances could be better!") and Wanda ("You look much healthier; we'll bring you some doughnuts when we come back.") then settled down to make a few calls while they were out.

His mother was naturally the first on the list, and she fretted about being stuck in Arizona, but Jim assured her he was fine, and getting good care. Something in his tone alerted her though, and he found himself talking about Jodie.

"She sounds sweet, Jim," his mother murmured happily. "It's been a while since you've been seeing anyone regularly, honey."

"We're still in the early days," he warned her gently, and she laughed.

"I can be patient. Look how long it took your sister to get married."

Jim wisely said nothing, and after some more quick reassurances to his mother that he was fine, he took a deep breath and dialed the second number.

"Rhodey! So we still on for that La Mirada meet-up? I've got a new Phantom engine I'm dying to give a run out along the flight line."

"I've had a little accident—"

"—oh, I thought you were in your big boy pants now. These setbacks," Tony clucked. "They *do* make pull-ups in your size, right?"

"You tell *me*, Tony—I usually find you wearing yours around your head," Jim snapped back, and sighed. "Had a run-in with a fork-lift and some paint drums, man—I'm grounded with a bad ankle for about a month while it heals."

"Bummer," Tony murmured, his tone more serious and sympathetic. "Seriously, that sucks. You okay? Need a private nurse?"

"Got one," it slipped out, and Jim nearly bit his tongue. Stark laughed softly.

"Oh let me guess—she of the heavenly gazoombas is hovering over you. Lucky break, Platypus."

"Tony, stop it, okay? Her name is Jodie, she's got a first-class brain, and if you want to rag on me, fine, but leave *her* out of it, man. The woman deserves better, especially if her company is making you a profit."

"Serious," Tony murmured, completely unfazed by Jim's outburst. "You really mean, that, don't you?"

"Stark---" Jim warned, and then sighed. "Yeah, I really do, Tony. I know there's a first time for everything, and like I said, dish it to me like you always do, but Jodie's off-limits. You got me on that?"

"Got it," Tony replied, his voice solemn. "I'm happy for you. Not for the ankle part, obviously, but with the girl. I *thought* she'd be a good fit for those big mitts of yours."

"No engine tests," Jim steered the conversation back to safer ground. "At least not today. Maybe by Tuesday if I'm up to it."

"So you're up in that tree house of yours on crutches? Because last time I looked, that place was stairs central," Tony mused. "Must be . . . tough."

"I'm doing okay; that's all you need to know right now," Jim tried to bluff. He knew he would fail; Stark didn't get to be head of a major industry by being slow on the draw, but Jim felt it was necessary to try.

At the other end of the connection, Tony laughed. "Oh I think I get the picture now. Don't need an Etch-a-sketch to figure the layout of things. You sneaky bastard."

"Not like that, man. Not at all, Tony."

"Of course not. I believe you, Jim. Just you and your busted ankle, being tenderly, *chastely* nursed back to health in an atmosphere completely free of any physical attraction, un-huh."

"Shut up, Stark. And for the record, the C5 coming off the Zody toy line is damned good. I signed off on it yesterday."

"Great," Tony enthused. "I had a hunch it would; she's into the details, Platypus. Catch you in a few days, and play nice—she might even let you spin her propellers."

Stark prudently hung up first, and Jim bit back an oath, half annoyed and half amused at Tony's ability to jibe so accurately.


	6. Chapter 6

He only stayed a day longer, and with Jodie looking sweetly mutinous, Jim insisted on going back to his own townhouse. She didn't argue, and helped him up the stairs, lugging the duffel bag of his freshly washed and dried clothing up behind him.

Jim ordered a pizza for lunch, and let Jodie round up his mail and newspapers. She was impressed with his kitchen ("four wire whisks!") and split a coke with him as she looked with interest through the family photos along the fireplace mantle.

"Your dad is tall," Jodie observed, "and handsome."

"Tall anyway. That's my sister Simone over in that one, with my nieces Allison and Summer," he hobbled over, taking delight in showing off the photos. "She's a pediatrician in Arizona."

"Oh that's great!" Jodie enthused, "She looks like she's great with kids."

"Oh she is, trust me. I am too," Jim murmured, and then felt a flush creep over his face. Jodie didn't look at him, but he noted a quick smile on her profile.

"Seeing how you're just a big kid yourself," came her tease.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But it's not a bad thing."

"Nope," Jodie agreed. "Wanda's got two brothers, and when we go to family picnics, I hang out with the younger crowd—mostly the napping and teething crowd."

"The diaper posse," Jim laughed. "Yeah, I could see that. You . . . like babies?"

"Yep. Going to have a couple myself someday," Jodie nodded, turning to look him in the eye. "Let me know now if that's a problem."

Jim held her gaze, picturing Jodie round and near term; holding a blanket-wrapped bundle; cooing lullabies. "It would be a good look for you, actually."

They didn't say anything for a moment and simply stared at each other.

Jodie broke the gaze first, turning to look at another picture. This one make her smile all over again, and she picked it up off the mantle. "Oh my God, it's *you!* Jim, you were so . . . skinny!"

"We former track stars prefer the term 'lean'," he corrected, but his own grin beamed out. "Yeah, okay, in high school I *was* a bit on the lightweight side I guess. But it helped cut down on wind resistance."

Jodie took the photo to the sofa and Jim followed her, dropping down and reaching for it, pointing out the details with amusement. She laughed at his stories, and shared a few of her own about her days on her school's softball team. "One of the few sports kind to those of us who got a little top-heavy," she admitted.

Jim laughed. "Can't have been easy, I'm sure."

"I did all right," Jodie smiled. "It's all a matter of a good sports bra and the right attitude."

"I'll take your word on that," Jim snickered. The doorbell rang and Jodie jumped up to collect the pizza.

*** *** ***

They met up every few days, and by the third time—a movie date--found themselves tangled together against the back of Jodie's front door, kissing frantically, both of them hungry for each other. Jodie happily wound herself around Jim, managing to balance on one leg and still hold him *and* his crutches up.

"You're pretty horny for a mobility-impaired guy," she murmured, moving to kiss his throat along the collar of his shirt. Jim sighed, half in embarrassment, half in amusement.

"Too fast?"

"Nnnope," she whispered against the hollow at the base of his throat. "I've been hoping you still wanted me—"

He cut off that silly comment with another kiss, and judging from the happy moan, Jim knew things were going to be very good for both of them. Jodie's hips were rocking against his, and the lure of her contours was proving irresistible.

"Want you," Jim reassured her in a soft voice. "Just . . . not up against your wall. Not while on crutches, anyway."

She grinned in the low light. "Come here . . ." Jodie murmured, and led him to one of the sofas. Jim dropped his crutches in favor of pulling Jodie into his arms; she gave a pleased sigh and straddled his lap, kissing him softly all along his face. Jim returned the attention, savoring the warm weight and feel of her on him.

He'd forgotten how sweet simple necking could be, and the pleasure in making Jodie gasp and wriggle had Jim feeling both delighted and unexpectedly possessive. Sure she was beautiful; that was something he'd always known, but that she was at times playful and at others shy was a lovely discovery for him.

The tease went on, and finally Jodie's impatience made her chuff. She took his left hand and stuffed it under her tee-shirt, bringing the palm up against the underside of one breast. "There! And don't tell me you don't like that, because I know you DO!"

Jim groaned. The warm heft of it sent fresh pangs through his stomach, surging lower to make his erection even more rampant than before. His fingers cupped around the smooth, warm skin under her bra. "Damnnnnn," came his helpless sigh. "Oh you got _that_ right. You have one hell of a pair, beautiful thing!"

Jodie shivered, her arms resting on his shoulders. "Mmmmm, I didn't know they could . . . feel like this . . ."

A small nagging thought dawned on Jim, even as he let his thumb brush against the hard rivet of her nipple, toying under the fabric with teasing care. "Feel good, baby?"

"Yeah . . ." Jodie gulped, nuzzling his cheek. "All . . . electric . . . ohhhhhhh . . . ."

It hit him, and he reacted on instinct. With care, Jim let his thumb and index finger lightly squeeze her nipple, rolling the stiff nub lightly between them as he kissed her, deeply, tongue toying with hers.

Jodie rocked against him, and shuddered hard; the nipple in his fingers went rigid, and the prickles of gooseflesh rose against his palm. Stunned, he softened his kiss, and Jodie panted a little, slumping against him. Jim held her for a few minutes, feeling too many things to sort out, but when she finally sat up and cupped his face in her hands, he smiled. "You . . . um, you came, didn't you?"

"I don't know *what* that was, but ohhh it was GREAT!" Jodie laughed. "It was like my whole body just EXPLODED, and ohhhhhhyeah!"

"Whoa, whoa, you mean . . . you've never _done_ that before?" Jim demanded. "Time _out_ Jodie baby. Be honest with me here."

She looked at him, some of her elation draining away at his serious expression. Jodie glanced down between them, finding his bare chest and unbuttoned shirt fascinating. "Well . . . no, not like _that_ before. I mean, I like kissing, and I like, you know, sex and stuff, but _this _was like a feelgood heart attack! I just . . . you touched me, and I couldn't HELP it!"

"You're telling me you've never . . . had an orgasm before?" Jim couldn't quite get his mind around that concept. He himself had been well-practiced in the art since mid-puberty, and even then thought of himself as a late bloomer. He ached at the moment, but this was too important to ignore.

"I've had dreams that were really good," Jodie admitted. "And I get feelings and urges, sure. But this was like, amped up! Oh God—am I a freak?"

She looked so scared and woebegone for a moment that Jim bit back a grin even as a rush of protectiveness surged through him. "You could_ never_ be a freak, sweetheart. I'm just a little . . . surprised, that's all."

A little freaked out was more honest, but Jim wasn't about to add to Jodie's uncertainty, not in the wake of her beautiful orgasm. He took some pride in realizing he'd given her her first, and cleared his throat. "I just assumed, because you're so sexy and so . . . uninhibited . . . . that you've . . . . come, before."

"I know women can," Jodie mumbled. "I just always thought I wasn't one of them."

Jim moved to kiss her, taking time to linger on her lips before pulling back to whisper. "Good to be wrong, huh?"

"VERY good," she snickered. "No wonder guys love to do it, with a jackpot like _that!"_

"Yeah," he admitted, blushing a little. "Having the right person with you does a hell of a lot for the process. You're not a . . ." Jim trailed off, trying to be discreet and feeling like an idiot. Jodie smirked at him, brushing away one corkscrew curl from her face.

"No, I'm not. But there haven't been a lot," she added anxiously. "Not all the way, that is."

"That's not; don't worry about that," Jim soothed her. "I'm just saying you deserve the pleasure every time, and most of the fun is in mutuality: me making YOU happy—"

"—and me making YOU happy," Jodie laughed. "oh yeah, I'd like to do that."

Jim bit back a groan, since her words and weight were enough to make him throb again. "There's no rush, beautiful thing. We can take things slow. One of the benefits of dating an older man, you know."

"Will you _stop_ it?" Jodie growled. "You are all of ten and a half years older than I am, not seventy, Jim! Yes, I'm younger than you are, but it's not as if it's a crime or something."

As she spoke, Jodie ran her hands along his bare chest, stroking Jim's broad pectorals, her fingers warm against his skin. "You're sexy and sweet and you taste wonderful and I'm pretty close to being absolutely in love with you, Jim Rhodes, so stop trying to sell yourself short, because any man who can make me . . . come, is an incredible person, got it?"

"Baby . . ." he whispered, feeling weak and happy at her words, "it still takes some time for me to see how lucky I am."

Jodie chuckled, and took his hands, pulling them under her shirt to her ample chest. "Me too."

"Oh don't _do _that," Jim warned, even as his hands curled lovingly around the contours of her breasts, stretching to accommodate the luscious overflow of them. "You're playing with fire now—"

"Good," Jodie whispered, and sighed with pleasure.

It didn't take long, and Jim found himself unable to resist the erotic combination of friction and frottage; not with his hands filled with Jodie's chest and her warm weight rocking in his aching lap. All of those factors, along with deep, delicious kisses sent his arousal into overload, and Jim grunted, his orgasm surging wetly through his jeans as Jodie purred.

"I haven't done that in . . . years," Jim admitted in embarrassment, laughing at himself. Jodie kissed him and climbed off his lap, settling on one side of him, arms still around his shoulders. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not, but you'll probably want to clean up," she giggled softly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm good. Messy, but good," Jim assured her, his voice slightly sleepy. "Not doing _this _again, though—we're making plans, Jodie. I want the best for us."

"You sayin' my couch isn't good enough?" Jodie teased. Jim slipped an arm around her, and hugged her to his side, sighing.

"I'm saying I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow—Valentine's day at the Officer's Club—and afterwards . . ." he tried not to sound too hopeful; this was up to Jodie of course, but Jim had already made the reservations.

Jodie bounced with delight. "Oh yes! I'd _love_ to go out! I have JUST the dress, too!"

*** *** ***

And she did.

The next night, Jim nearly dropped the corsage box when the door swung open and he saw Jodie standing there, smiling shyly at him. He felt his pulse jump, and whistled admiringly.

"Oh beautiful thing, you ARE!" he told her warmly.

Jodie blushed, and spun. She wore a soft red sheath dress that molded to her figure, and the square cut neckline showcased the upper half of her cleavage beautifully. Her ruby earrings and chignon hair gave her sophistication, but Jodie's smile was merry and her blush adorable.

"I'm glad you like it," she murmured, smoothing her palms down along her thighs. "Seemed like the right choice for Valentine's day."

"Oh yeah," Jim rumbled, wondering for one lusty moment if he could talk her into staying home, because his appetite had very definitely shifted south of his stomach.

She took the transparent box and gave a little 'ooh' of delight; Jim took the pink orchid out and she slid it onto one slender wrist. It completed her outfit in a way he hadn't realized before, and Jim nodded, feeling contented when Jodie smiled.

He was getting better with the crutches; even the low stairs along the main entrance to the club didn't slow him down. They were seated near the big window; the one that overlooked the swimming pool far below, and as the sun set, Jim and Jodie had dinner, talking lightly of everything, taking time to enjoy themselves.

Jim was well aware of the interested glances of other diners; he knew he'd be asked about his lovely companion by some of them who knew his connection to Stark. It bothered him a little that some might wonder if Jodie was one of Tony's cast-offs; he and Tony had actually never dated the same woman, but the public didn't know that, and assumptions were easy to make.

"Thank you," Jodie broke into his thoughts softly, smiling in the candlelight at their table. "This is so wonderful, Jim."

"My pleasure," he replied quietly. "You _are_ saving room for dessert, right?"

Jodie made a clucking sound. "Actually, I was hoping to nibble on something sweet back at _your_ place—"

"Oh you are a _bad_ woman," came Jim's chide as he fought a smile. "It's not nice to tease, you know."

"That's not what you said yesterday," Jodie reminded him, and leaned forward, letting the candlelight gleam over her cleavage.

Jim's nostrils flared, and his eyes promised retribution for that move.

After dinner, as they strolled out of the club, a large man approached Jim and smiled, his voice rumbling out. "Rhodes! Heard about your accident. Holding up all right? And who is _this_ charming creature!"

"Jodie, I'd like you to meet General Hendris of Strategic Air Support. General, this is Miss Jodie Zody of Zody and Son Toys," Jim made the introduction, well aware of the general's none too discreet staring. "She's been working on a line of model planes based on our own hardware here on base."

"Is that a fact? Oh I find it hard to believe anyone so beautiful could be a model plane builder!" the general boomed.

"I put together my first Vickers years ago, General," Jodie replied gently, "But most plastic kits are flimsy and as we both know, the specs are off for security reasons. Die cast is better.."

"Yes . . ." The general replied, slightly startled. "A Vickers you say?"

"I wanted to do the entire Lafayette Escadrille before I tried my hand at a Fokker. And of course there were those really nice Corgi models for the Battle of Britain . . ."

"Hurricanes," General Hendris smiled broadly. "I remember those."

Jodie nodded back. "Triumphs, Spitfires, Messerschmitts—those were some of the ones Zody did first in die cast. We've covered the military classics all the way through our current conflict, thanks very much in part to Jim—Colonel Rhodes here."

"You're giving me too much credit," Jim murmured, his shoulder pressed up against hers. Jodie leaned against him, suddenly shy, and the general looked at Jim admiringly.

"Oh she's a keeper, Jim, very definitely."

"Don't I know it, sir," came his quick reply. They said their goodbyes, and made their way down the sweeping front steps of the club, waiting for the valet to bring the car around. Jodie gave a happy sigh, linking her arm through Jim's.

"You did pack a suitcase, didn't you?"

"In the trunk," he assured her, feeling his pulse jump.

*** *** ***

It felt, Jim realized, like coming home. He carried the overnight bag in one hand and made his way through the door into Jodie's house, feeling a sense of peace along with the happy anticipation her nearness brought, and it seemed perfectly natural to follow her to the big bedroom at the back of the house.

The bed here was a queen-sized one with a thick quilt of dappled greens and greys, and Jodie had turned down the covers. He set his bag down inside the door and wondered where to rest the crutches, but Jodie came over and took them from him, setting them against the tall dresser before slipping into his arms.

"I'm . . . nervous," she confessed in a quiet whisper. "I want you so much, and I'm afraid of screwing this up!"

"Not going to happen," Jim assured her, his hands coming around to stroke her back gently. "Just being with you makes me feel good, Jodie baby."

She trembled a little, but he kissed her and that seemed to ground them both; they sighed in unison and laughed softly.

The nightstand light was on; Jim liked the way it cast a soft glow in the room, and he steered Jodie to the edge of the bed, brushing his lips along the side of her neck, letting his words reach her ear. "Hey beautiful thing. Tell me what you want."

She squirmed, giggling, and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's make love, Jim," Jodie purred, and turned to kiss him with happy passion.

They undressed each other slowly, lingering over their newly exposed skin. Jim was amused at how the tattoo on his shoulder fascinated Jodie; she traced the stylized wings first with her finger and then her tongue, making him shiver when she left his skin wet. Jim held back and let her explore him, fighting his own desire and urgency.

It was delicious torment, and for all her previous boldness, Jodie was almost shy in her caresses. By the time they were both bare, Jim decided it was time to take his turn with her, and guided her to the bed. Happily Jodie stretched out, and looked up at Jim through half-closed eyes, her lips quivering.

"My Jodie," he smiled, and lay beside her, not rushing, stroking her soft skin in gentle sweeps of his hands, moving to cup the nearest breast. Jodie squeaked, her breathing loud when he bent his head and let his lips brush the hard, rosy nipple.

"J-Jim," she gasped, arching up in quick, delighted response. "Ohhh, it's _too_ good . . ."

Privately he agreed with her; his rampant shaft was throbbing against her hip, and the scent of her perfume and musk was urging him close to insanity, but as a pilot and a man, Jim knew about throttling back, and instead, brought his mouth around her nipple and sucked.

Jodie shook. Her hands clutched at him blindly, and she rolled, letting one leg slide around his. Jim kept sucking and She gave a little cry, going stiff in his arms, hips rocking hard against him.

When he pulled back, giving the nipple one last loving lick, Jodie whimpered and lay back on the mattress, dazed and bright-eyed.

"Oh _damn _it, I love you!" she whispered, and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Jim sighed harshly, and dropped a kiss on her mouth, plundering it warmly, feeling a rush of tenderness and lust that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew then. He knew, and the enormity of the truth was a wave of joy within James Rhodes.

"Baby, I love you too. _Want_ you," Jim blurted, not sure if Jodie would understand that he meant more than just for the moment, or the night, or the week, or day or month.

She let her arms circle his neck, and when Jodie pulled him to her, he sighed. It was the work of a moment to find the condom and roll it on; kneeling between her thighs, Jim reached up and touch Jodie's cheek, looking into her eyes. "Jodie—"

"You're mine," she murmured, and wrapped her legs around his hips, one hand coming between their bodies to guide him forward. Jim gave a thrust, sinking into the heat of her body, and they both cried out. He rocked into Jodie again and again, mad for the pleasure, beyond anymore waiting or patience now. Jodie clung to him, her breasts bouncing against his chest with each thrust, her hair tangled and damp against the pillow.

Jim tried to hold out, but the relentless rush of pleasure had gone beyond any capacity to contain it now, and he grunted, his searing orgasm fierce and hard, throbbing deeply in Jodie as he blindly kissed her chin.

She held him, letting Jim slump onto her chest and he felt her kiss his head even as he grinned against her breasts. They said nothing for a while, both of them overwhelmed and sated, drowsing for long moments. Gradually though, Jim reached down to grip the condom and pulled himself free of Jodie's body, rolling away and sliding the condom off. Gratefully he accepted tissues from her, cleaning himself up, and when he'd disposed of the used prophylactic he slipped back into bed, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you," Jim told her quietly, his voice low. "You know all that stuff I mentioned before? About age and race? It's not going to change, Jodie, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled through a yawn. "And I know that stuff's not going away, but I don't care. If right here, right now we have something _this_ good between us, then we can take on whatever else is out there, Jim. I know we can."

He grinned and settled down into the bed, tucking Jodie up against his side and kissing her. "Beautiful thing, you keep talking like that; I believe you."

Jodie laughed, and Jim watched her gradually fall asleep, feeling warm and happy, and wondering how the hell he was ever going to be able to thank Tony Stark for initiating such an unlikely and yet perfect, match.

end


End file.
